


White Night Fantasy

by with_bleeding_hands



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Helen "Elastigirl" Parr, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair Pulling, Lesbian Evelyn Deavor, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Karen "Voyd", Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_bleeding_hands/pseuds/with_bleeding_hands
Summary: Evelyn has a vivid dream and mixed feelings about it.
Relationships: Evelyn Deavor/Karen "Voyd"/Helen "Elastigirl" Parr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	White Night Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Is it self-indulgent smut time? I think it's self-indulgent smut time.

Elastigirl and Voyd were both even more beautiful under their super suits than Evelyn had imagined. Elastigirl’s liquid brown eyes were hungry as they roved over Evelyn’s body, and Voyd was already fully erect. Evelyn knew she should protest as the two women descended on her with touches and kisses, but she said nothing.

Both Elastigirl’s and Voyd’s hands were warm. Voyd was shy, her hands resting on Evelyn’s back and caressing the bare skin with her thumbs. Elastigirl was bolder, holding and massaging Evelyn’s hips. “Are you sure you’re sorry?” Elastigirl murmured.

“Fuck you,” Evelyn snarled, trying to use her voice to violently reject the way her toes curled and her heart raced at the touch of two supers.

Elastigirl just chuckled. “That’s the plan, Evelyn. If you apologize, if you admit you were wrong, we’ll be nice to you.”

“You can’t not be _nice_ ,” Evelyn spat. “I almost killed you and you risked your life to save me. So why should I apologize?”

Elastigirl leaned over and lightly closed her teeth on Evelyn’s earlobe. “Have you ever had two women at once?” Elastigirl cooed. “Do you have any idea how good we can make you feel if you just admit you were wrong?”

“Superheroes make us weak,” said Evelyn, her voice almost a growl, and Elastigirl laughed and Voyd giggled.

“That’s one way to put it. Your legs are shaking. Could you even stand right now?” Elastigirl teased.

“I’m not apologizing,” said Evelyn through gritted teeth. “Civilians are too reliant on supers. If not for supers, my parents would still be ali-- _mmm…_ ” Evelyn trailed off as she felt Elastigirl lavishing kisses on her neck and Voyd sliding both hands up and down her sides.

“What was that, Evelyn?” Elastigirl murmured as she kissed her way down to Evelyn’s chest.

Evelyn could only moan as Elastigirl’s lips closed over one of her nipples. She struggled to collect her thoughts into sentences, but then one of Voyd’s hands came up to gently cradle and knead her other breast and she called out. “Does that feel good?” Voyd asked, her voice soft.

Evelyn groaned through clenched teeth, not wanting to admit that yes, it felt good, and Elastigirl laughed again. “I think that means yes,” she said. “But we have a problem here, Evelyn. If you aren’t going to apologize, you shouldn’t be the one being pleasured, should you? You should at least take care of me and Voyd first.” Elastigirl climbed onto Evelyn’s bed and wrapped a hand around a hank of Evelyn’s hair, pulling Evelyn’s head forward until Evelyn’s face was pressed to her breasts. Stunned for a moment, Evelyn kissed the soft skin, finding one nipple with her lips and circling it with her tongue, feeling the delicate flesh grow firm in her mouth. Elastigirl sighed with pleasure. “Don’t forget about Voyd, now,” Elastigirl chided, and Evelyn felt Voyd take her hands and guide them to her pert breasts, which Evelyn stroked and massaged, running the pads of her thumbs over the younger woman's nipples.

"Oh, yeah," Voyd sighed. "That's nice."

"You seem to be good with your mouth," Elastigirl noted. "Care to continue demonstrating that?"

Evelyn wasn't even able to get out a "What?" before Elastigirl was pulling her hair again and she was on her back, Elastigirl kneeling over her face. Voyd climbed into the bed with them, straddling Evelyn's stomach and reacting around Elastigirl to cup and massage her breasts. "You know what to do, Evelyn," said Elastigirl as she put pressure on the back of Evelyn's head, guiding Evelyn's mouth to her core. Evelyn wrapped her arms around Elastigirl's legs and enthusiastically went to work with her tongue, tracing Elastigirl's slit before swirling against her swollen clit. "Just like that," Elastigirl moaned. "Keep going."

Evelyn kept going, even when Elastigirl pressed too hard on the back of her head and it became hard to breathe, and Elastigirl's body trembled as she came against Evelyn's mouth. "Good girl, Evelyn," Elastigirl breathed.

"Can it be my turn now?" asked Voyd, and Elastigirl moved out of the way so Voyd could take her place. Evelyn relaxed her throat as much as she could before taking Voyd's erection into her mouth, rocking her head back and forth slowly, sliding her tongue against the sensitive crown. Voyd gave a cry that was nearly a squeal. "Ohhh, yes! Evelyn!"

Evelyn squeezed Karen's hips with her hands as she increased her pace steadily, yielding more squeals and whimpers from Voyd. "Wait...stop," Voyd gasped, resting a hand on Evelyn's shoulder. "I'm getting too close. Can I try being between your legs now?"

"I don't think Evelyn is in control right now," said Elastigirl with a tiny smirk. "Until Evelyn apologizes, we can use her however we want."

"Still not apologizing," Evelyn got out, trying to ignore the way the ache between her legs had suddenly become more intense when Elastigirl talked about using her.

Voyd lay down on her back. "Evelyn, can you ride me?" she asked.

"You heard her," said Elastigirl, tugging on Evelyn's hair again, pulling her over to where Voyd lay. Evelyn straddled Voyd's hips and used a hand to help guide the younger woman's erection into her. Voyd moaned and her eyelids fluttered, her hands gripping Evelyn's hips tightly.

"Goddamn," Evelyn groaned.

"Don't forget about me," said Elastigirl, and Evelyn looked over to see that there was now a small black strap-on harnessed to her full, shapely hips. Elastigirl climbed back onto the bed and clutched a handful of Evelyn's hair again, pulling her head back. "You should feel lucky; you get both your holes filled," Elastigirl chuckled as she slid her toy into Evelyn’s tightest hole.

“Oh, fucking hell,” Evelyn panted. She laid her head down on Voyd’s shoulder, trying to catch her breath and adjust to being so completely filled. Voyd kissed her cheek.

“You feel so, so good,” Voyd breathed.

“What’s happening to you, Evelyn?” Elastigirl asked as she began to work her hips slowly. “What are Voyd and I doing to you?”

“You’re fucking me in both my holes,” Evelyn moaned. “Oh, fuck, it’s so much…”

“You look so good with both of us deep inside you,” Elastigirl remarked, kissing Evelyn between her shoulder blades. “How does she feel, Voyd?”

“Amazing,” Voyd breathed, her hips rocking, pushing herself as deep into Evelyn as she could. Evelyn gasped, pleasure cresting within her, almost enough to bring her to orgasm.

“So, Evelyn, how do you like being our toy?” Elastigirl teased. Evelyn whimpered, not wanting to admit how good it felt.

“God, Evelyn, your pussy is getting so tight,” Voyd called out, clutching Evelyn’s hips so tightly it almost hurt.

“Uh-oh, Evelyn, you aren’t thinking of coming before Voyd does, are you?” Elastigirl tugged on Evelyn’s hair as she spoke. “Not if you don’t apologize.”

Evelyn managed a defiant “no,” but the single syllable was all she could get out.

“I have a feeling we’re wearing you down,” Elastigirl crooned in Evelyn’s ear. “Voyd, shall we switch places?”

“Yeah,” Voyd panted, and Evelyn whimpered in protest as she felt both Elastigirl and Voyd withdraw.

“Don’t worry, we aren’t finished with you yet,” said Elastigirl as she lay down on her back. At some point, she seemed to have acquired a larger strap-on. “Now get over here and ride my toy. But no orgasms from you until Voyd is satisfied.”

“Okay,” Evelyn got out. She crawled over to Elastigirl and lowered herself onto the other woman’s strap-on, unable to stop herself from crying out as she felt the toy stretch and fill her. She laid her head down on Elastigirl’s chest, trying to take deep breaths and relax as Voyd slowly entered her from behind.

“Oh, wow,” Voyd breathed. “Your ass feels so good."

"Which of Evelyn's holes do you like better?" asked Elastigirl with a smile. "We'll have to remember for next time."

"This one," Voyd moaned as she buried herself in Evelyn's body to the hilt. "S-so tight...oh, wow…"

"Oh my fucking God…" Evelyn's voice was almost a sob as she felt both Voyd and Elastigirl begin to thrust.

Elastigirl caressed Evelyn's sore scalp. "You've been such a good toy for us so far. You're not too tired to let Voyd come inside you, are you?"

"No," Evelyn groaned. "It's just...a lot. You're both so deep."

"I think you like it deep," Elastigirl cooed.

"Yes," Evelyn cried out. "Yes, I like it."

"So do I," Voyd whimpered. She leaned over and rested her head against Evelyn's trembling back. "Oh, God, Evelyn…!"

"How does it feel having two supers inside you at once?" Elastigirl purred.

"Good," Evelyn gasped before she could stop herself. "Amazing."

"Do you want to come with both Elastigirl and Voyd inside you, Evelyn?" Elastigirl murmured, her lips moving against Evelyn's temple.

"Yes," groaned Evelyn. "Yes, I want that."

"Apologize," Elastigirl breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. "Apologize, and you get to come."

"I'm sorry," Evelyn called out. "Superheroes should be legal. I was wrong, and I'm sorry, and I'm so close...please, can I come?"

"Good girl," Elastigirl soothed. She kissed Evelyn deep on the lips. "You can come."

The words were barely out of Elastigirl's mouth before Evelyn felt her body arch and quake as her orgasm hit her like a train. It was almost painful to feel her muscles clenching around both Voyd's erection and Elastigirl's toy, but _oh_ it felt good. She called out over and over, ashamed of how much noise she was making but unable to stop. As if from a distance, she heard Voyd let out a cry that was almost a scream and felt the younger woman shudder as she came as well. 

Voyd collapsed over Evelyn’s back, panting, and there wasn’t really much Evelyn could do about that, because she was draped over Elastigirl, completely spent. Elastigirl laughed softly. She kissed Evelyn's forehead and stroked Voyd's hair. "What a precious toy you were, Evelyn," Elastigirl murmured. "Did you have fun playing with her, Voyd?"

"Oh, yeah," Voyd sighed. She rolled onto her back. "Can I kiss you both?"

"Maybe not at the same time," said Evelyn breathlessly, and Elastigirl laughed and leaned over to give Voyd several warm kisses. Evelyn crawled over to Voyd and waited her turn, and was more than a little startled when Voyd hugged her tightly and captured her mouth in a tender kiss.

"You made me feel so good," Voyd whispered. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"I might be sore later, but it's okay," Evelyn replied.

Elastigirl cupped Evelyn's chin in one hand and turned her head to the side, kissing her with surprising gentleness. "Next time," Elastigirl breathed, "we'll do more of what you want."

Evelyn laid her head down on Elastigirl's chest. "That sounds...nice."

\---

Sunlight streaming through Evelyn's window woke her. She grumbled and burrowed back under the covers, sticking her face under the corner of a pillow. Now that she was on house arrest and not designing for DevTech anymore, she didn't have to be awake at any given hour.

Evelyn was almost asleep again when she remembered her dream with a jolt. She sat up, groaning in disgust. "Goddamn supers," she muttered. "Goddamn annoying, entitled, too-beautiful-for-their-own-good supers…" She threw the covers off her bed and marched into the bathroom, where she stripped and got into the shower without even waiting for the water to warm up. She scrubbed her skin hard, trying to erase the dream-memories of Voyd's and Elastigirl's kisses and touches. As if she would ever climb into bed with a super, much less two! And she would never be weak enough to claim she had been wrong about the legality of superhero work.

"I wouldn't," Evelyn growled to herself, telling herself that her heartbeat wasn't any faster than normal. "I wouldn't!"

Somewhere in the back of Evelyn's mind, the dream version of Elastigirl laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can guess which band I got the title of this work from, you get a cookie*.
> 
> *Cookie not guaranteed


End file.
